SJPC05 / Transcript
The day had started out clear, as could be told by the many people hanging out outside. That was in the earlier hours of the day, because now the sky was filling up with clouds. And not just normal clouds, but rain clouds. No one really paid attention to this. Some of the people that were hanging out were near the schools, including the Cures and Gemma at a round table. Of course there were others, most of them from the Mitsukesa Public Academy. But for now, the fellow protagonists need to be focused on for the most part. "Basically, I thought that hanging out around here with all these people could help us find the fifth, and last, Pretty Cure," Gemma explained. Then she pulled out the final, opal jewel, albeit being very dim. "Although it doesn't seem the Shining Jewel is reacting." Everyone sighed. "Suggestions?" Magenta asked in a soldier-like voice. The group thought very hard on this question; who could be the final candidate? Finally, Audi came up with a rather reasonable answer. "M-Maybe it's someone...around here," she started. "D-Does anyone notice how, well, wh-whatever color we represent indicates a little...s-something?" She pointed to her hair and eyes, indicating a clue. "You're right!" Hennessy realized, standing up almost immediately. "So it has to be someone with the perfect blue hair and eyes!" Linux shivered a bit at the thought. "But doesn't that mean the last Pretty Cure is...her?" Hennessy was the only one who knew where Linux was going with that response, while Magenta, Audi, and Gemma were puzzled. "Who?" they all chimed in together. "It's a girl from the school Hennessy and I attend," Linux reluctantly explained. "She's rumored to be the coldest person, as in personality, that is..." Magenta and Audi looked at her with no idea who that girl could be. "Okay, so you and Hennessy both know this girl, right?" Magenta asked. "A-And who is she?" Audi joined in. "You DON'T need to know who she is! She's a TERRIBLE person to even know!" Hennessy bursted out, although Linux put her hand on her to stop Hennessy's temper. After she calmed down, Linux got straight to the point. "Promise you won't mention her to anyone else? You too, Gemma, all right?" The three nodded. "This girl...is called Aosora Prue." ('''OPENING:' Showtime! Shining Jewels Pretty Cure)'' Coincidentally, the first sound of thunder boomed out, signaling everyone to take shelter. The Cures, and Gemma, were unsure of which school to take shelter in; two of them were from the Grand Hope Academy, the others from the Mitsukesa Public Academy. "With being from different schools, WHICH are we heading to?!" Hennessy panicked. The first drops of rain came pouring down at the same time. It was only soft, but combined with thunder could call for a terrible storm. As for shelter, Linux noticed how they were closer to the public school than the other. "Everyone, into the Mitsukesa Public Academy!" she notified them. The group rushed towards the building to the best of their ability before finally entering through the double doors, catching a breath as soon as they were inside. Magenta only stared in awe at how marvelous the school seemed compared to the one she normally attended. Audi, on the other hand, was looking around for something, at least it seemed. "Follow me!" Hennessy ordered everyone. "I know a great place that we can stay during the storm!" She was talking about a classroom in the middle of the building, which had many seats like most did. Once they reached the destined location, they all took seats in a back corner of the room, hoping to conceal Gemma's presence. No one wanted to find a talking star with them, right? "D-Does anyone r-realize h-how wet we a-are?" Audi pointed out, shivering in the cold raindrops she had felt earlier. The others didn't seem to be cold. "N-Nevermind..." A pair of boys crashed open the door, one being taller than the other, but appearing to be twins. Their attention changed from finding shelter to something more challenging when spotting Hennessy. "Hey! Hennessy!" the taller one pointed to her. "How about a little of a dare?" Hennessy sunk into her seat. "Not those obnoxious guys," she complained. "Yes, it's us," the shorter one teased. "So, here's the dare we came up with." He went up to the front of the room, standing with perfect posture. "Hino Hennessy! We dare you to actually talk to that cold girl. You know who I mean, don't you?" He slightly closed one of his eyes, with the other looking directly at Hennessy. The girls gasped, but Hennessy lowered her head in embarrassment. "Are they being serious?! I can't do this," she told herself. She popped her head up just after. "But that means... That's the girl who we think is our candidate! Gemma, come with me! We're going to do this." Gemma slowly peeked from behind Magenta. "Are you sure? I don't want you to be bullied by her or anything of the sorts..." "We're going to meet her properly, whether it ends well or not." Gemma stayed behind Hennessy as the two headed out of the room. "Before I go," Hennessy started, stopping at the doorway and turning towards the boys. "She's in the meeting room, right?" The boys nodded. "See you later!" Hennessy and Gemma were heading towards the meeting room, although a bit slower than normal, but within a minute they were at the door leading to the room. Hennessy looked through to see only one person was in there. "Gemma, you stay right out here," she told her. "Don't come in unless I ask, okay?" Gemma nodded in response. "Good luck," she whispered, just as Hennessy walked into the room. The room looked rather collected, not like a classroom, but similar to that of a staff room. There were some bookshelves, two tables, and quite a bit more in variety. At one of the two tables sat a girl with familiar blue hair and eyes, wearing a blue mini-dress, black tights, and black slip-ons to match. She stood up as soon as Hennessy entered. "H-Hi?" was all that Hennessy could mutter out. "Why do I have to do this though? Out of all the dares?" She thought to herself. The girl walked up to her, but not in a cold manner. "Oh... Hi," she said with a small smile. "And, before we continue, sorry about the other day... I guess I was just having a bad day." The response shocked Hennessy. "Wait a minute," she began. "I thought you were a cold person." "What?! W-Who said?!" "Well, a lot of people. That's why no one really talks to you." The two stared in silence, with Hennessy noticing the guilt in the other girl's face. "How about we reintroduce ourselves? Properly?" Hennessy held her hand out for the other to give a handshake. "Hinaka Hennessy, captain of the Mitsukesa softball team." The other girl followed suit. "Aosora Prue, student council president of Mitsukesa Public Academy." Outside of the room, Gemma saw a little light coming from her bag. As she peeked inside, she found the opal jewel beginning to give off a light. "Could it really be?! The final Cure?!" she exclaimed. Her loud volume, though, carried into the room. The girls stopped their handshake when they heard the voice, staring at the door in shock. "I'll check that-" Hennessy started as she headed toward the door. "No, don't worry! I'll make sure everything's okay," Prue interrupted her, managing to get a grip on the handle. "I'll be back in just a moment." She opened the door and stepped out, noticing Gemma immediately. "Whoops," Gemma broke the brief silence, realizing her volume was a little too high. The two boys were walking up at the same time, hearing the sound. They looked as though they would hurt someone, particularly Gemma, at least that was what Prue feared. "No time to talk right now," she warned with a rather calm tone. "I'll take you in the room, okay?" Her tone surprised everyone, especially the boys. "Hang on there," the shorter one started, talking to the other. "I thought Prue was the coldest person. THAT right there looked a lot sweeter!" The two were now furious, but decided to leave her be, walking off from where they came. "So, you failed too?" Spindle asked as Glass arrived back at Lost, both of them upset. "I bet you were close, weren't you?" Glass hesitated to respond. He didn't want to be looked down upon by anyone, but be able to stand up for everyone. "I...almost had it the first time." Spindle reached her hand out to Glass, which he accepted. The two walked off to the palace once more to let Poison take over what was once Glass's mission, but they were stopped by Poison herself, with her short, flowing red hair and red eyes. "Looks like I will be defeating the Pretty Cure, and I won't be a failure like you two!" she told about herself, pointing to the two "failures" as she did. She left right afterwards, leaving Spindle and Glass in self pity. Their self pity ended when they saw a very dim light coming from the abandoned building, but didn't come closer to it, worrying about it being a Shining Jewel. Taorena had been looking from her window, watching Poison's behavior towards the others. "I can't accept that," she said with pity in her voice. "They both came close, and Poison will probably do the same." "You actually are a sweet girl?" Gemma asked in shock. "But I thought...you weren't!" Hennessy walked over, joining in on the conversation. "That is strange, you know. Why did people think you were so cold?" "Let's just say it's from a mix of bad days and family issues," Prue explained. "My family is not that rich, so we are only able to enjoy very limited necessities." She let out a tear as she spoke. "We weren't social people, either, so no one knew how to become friends with others or approach at the least. It just seems to be something that runs through my family: social issues, family issues, wealth issues, and all that." She tried to continue, but Magenta, Linux, and Audi all came bursting through the door. "We were concerned about Hennessy!" Magenta revealed their intentions of the sudden arrival. "Oh, so you must be some of Hennessy's friends, I see," Prue took note as she approached the group. "I assume that you've heard those rumors about me, then?" The girls nodded. "I can safely bust those rumors," she continued. "In fact, the way I appear cold is because of family issues, which often lead to me having bad days." Magenta was the first to express her feelings. "But you'll be safe around people like us!" she comforted. Linux and Audi joined in, then Hennessy and Gemma. Soon, it was turned into a quite large group hug. "T-Thanks for the support," Prue commented. She quickly realized that Gemma was part of the hug. "But I can't understand on what the star is supposed to be..." Gemma broke out of the hug, soon followed by the others. "I'm Gemma~!" she flat-out introduced. "Do you mind keeping something a secret?" Before anyone could continue, a crash was heard from outside the room. Magenta, Linux, Audi, and Hennessy checked for their Shining Jewels, from the bags they brought with them and the pockets they were wearing, but none could be found. "We're doomed!" Hennessy fainted into Linux's arms, receiving everyone's attention. "USHINA!" a voice roared from the hall. It was revealed to be another Ushina, this time taking the form of a torn-up book, using its pages to cause strong winds that were pushing things away. Without the girls able to transform, and the opal jewel not having an owner yet, what was there to do? Gemma slowly peeked out, noting that neither Spindle nor Glass had summoned this one, but a new villain. "What's worse is there's a new person that summoned it!" she alerted. Suddenly, the jewel emitted a stronger light. "And if anyone's going to stop it, I'll give it my best!" Prue confidently exclaimed, but while attempting to head in the monster's direction, the jewel was glowing even brighter. This caught everyone's attention. "J-Just like I thought," Audi spoke out. She couldn't finish, as Magenta and Hennessy covered her mouth while trying to do so. Gemma looked at the jewel, and realized what she had to do. "I guess it really is up to you," she commented as she handed the jewel over to Prue. "Just shout, 'Pretty Cure, Unlock My Power!' and see what happens." The others stared in anxiety, hoping that their fifth member would accept it, until... "Pretty Cure, Unlock My Power!" Her blue and white, flowing dress and skirt, appeared first. She flipped backwards as if she was diving as her gloves, with blue gradually fading into white, and sea blue high heels appeared. When she landed, her hair tied into long pigtails, held by crystal holders. Her hair and eyes faded into a lighter, matching blue color. The others stared at her magnificent transformation and cheered when she was fully transformed. She seemed to know exactly what to say, just like Hennessy when she first transformed. "Splashing blue Cure Opal!" She striked a beautiful pose after her bold statement. This caught the attention of both Poison and the Ushina. "Did I just hear 'Cure Opal'?" Poison spoke to herself. "Well then... Ushina! CHARGE!" "USHINA!" the monster flapped its pages to create a wind in the room the girls were in. "That's...IMPOSSIBLE!" Opal yelled at the Ushina. "How can YOU make such a wind?!" She was able to overcome it, due to her current state being in her Cure form. She stood as if she were to make a speech. "Do you understand something? You've been hurting this world. I've seen all the other monsters that have caused chaos around Mitsukesa. I never wanted to see it happen, but I did. And now I'm forced to fight you? I'll do it...for the sake of everyone!" She and the Ushina went into hand-to-hand combat just after her speech. It was clear that Opal was struggling, having weaker strength than the Ushina. Suddenly, she was knocked down by its wind, pressing the bow's jewel in the process. In front of her was now her Kira Charm Wand, with a blue raindrop shape on the top this time. "Is this for me?" she asked as she took possession of it. She examined the details in it. "It does appear quite astonishing," she complimented. "Now let's see how I can use this to defeat this big bad monster." The others yelled to her, "Start by shouting 'Pretty Cure'!" As she prepared to do so, she started raising her arms, wand included, into the air. "Pretty Cure! Blue Opal Tide!" Once she reached the word tide, she forcefully pushed her arms towards the Ushina, bringing a "wave" behind it. When it crashed, it only harmed the monster. Everyone cheered as the environment returned to how it was prior to the attack. Well, everyone excluding Poison, who was angrily storming up to Opal. "Just what have you done, Cure Opal?" she boomed out. Opal stood there for a moment, before verbally attacking, "How about what you are doing to the school? And everything else?! I've seen what those other things have done before, and I won't accept it!" "It's called 'destroying Earth', and I will do it whether you like it or not! But not now, because I have to return to my home!" With that, Poison left the scene. Outside, the sky had finally cleared up, and now everyone enjoyed jumping into puddles of water. The Cures, on the other hand, returned to the table they were previously at, now bringing Prue along with them. "Sorry if I caused any misunderstanding earlier," Prue apologized. "I guess people don't understand what some students suffer back at home." She smiled shortly after. "But having understanding friends is going to help me, right?" Everyone nodded with happily accepting looks. "And now, it's time for the big round-off!" Gemma announced. As she then said each name, she pointed to each Cure. "Akari Magenta, having the powers of Cure Rose!" "Shiroda Linux, having the powers of Cure Crystal!" "Mikaze Audi, having the powers of Cure Emerald!" "Hinaka Hennessy, having the powers of Cure Amber!" "And last but certainly not least, Aosora Prue, having the powers of Cure Opal!" Everyone, Gemma included, clapped after the "introduction speech". "And we'll certainly kick evil and keep them from hurting Earth any further!" Magenta concluded, with the others joining in with a confident, "Yeah!" They somehow got the others around them to notice their cheerful behavior, but none of them paid attention too long, not even at a certain someone who had just recently revealed her true colors. "Which means we need a group name, right?" Magenta added quickly. "Like... maybe something with jewels in it?" The others looked and briefly whispered at each other, trying to come up with the perfect team name. Then, they nodded at each other and turned back to Magenta. "How about 'Shining Jewels Pretty Cure' as the name?" Linux responded. "The jewels we received were shining when we were found individually, so it goes with our theme." "Love it!" Magenta complimented. "Let's do a hands in circle, shall we?" The others agreed, standing in a circle and putting one of their hands in. "On three! One... Two... Three..." The moment she hit three, everybody thrusted their arms into the air, happily exclaiming... "Shining Jewels Pretty Cure!" ('''ENDING:' Angel's Song)'' Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Shining Jewels Pretty Cure Category:User: Cure Believe